


fireworks flying whenever we're together

by cascrane (thunder_and_stars)



Series: all the while the planet circles round the sun [2]
Category: no sleep in the city of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_and_stars/pseuds/cascrane
Summary: They’re sitting on the roof of Raven’s house in Brooklyn, staring at the dark sky and the handful of stars that manage to shine through the haze of light that pollutes the night stretching over the city. Sofie is lying on her back on the slanted roof, shingles pressing into the curve of her spine, and Leah is right beside her, leaning back on one hand, head tipped to bare her face to the stars, curly red hair spilling down to hang around her shoulders.
Series: all the while the planet circles round the sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107590





	fireworks flying whenever we're together

They’re sitting on the roof of Raven’s house in Brooklyn, staring at the dark sky and the handful of stars that manage to shine through the haze of light that pollutes the night stretching over the city. Sofie is lying on her back on the slanted roof, shingles pressing into the curve of her spine, and Leah is right beside her, leaning back on one hand, head tipped to bare her face to the stars, curly red hair spilling down to hang around her shoulders.

The hand that isn’t supporting Leah’s weight is holding Sofie’s, their fingers tangled together in a messy knot that feels warm and safe and familiar. 

Raven, the only one who actually lives in this house, the only one who goes on this roof regularly, is alternating between being responsible, sitting up where the roof arches over, one foot planted on each side, holding her balance, and walking around easily, as if gravity can’t even touch her.

Leah’s fingers tap morse code patterns into the back of Sofie’s hand, unable to stop moving, spelling out words that Sofie doesn’t know. Sofie is humming the tune of a Latin pop song that Danny keeps playing while they’re cooking -- it’s gotten stuck in her head -- and staring up at the stars to see if she can plot out any constellations.

Sofie wants to say how wonderful this moment is, wants to voice all the crazy thoughts swirling through her head, but she doesn’t want to spoil the wondrous quiet that swells and dances through the air around them.

“I love you,” Raven says, instead, soft and quiet and lovely. 

Sofie almost wants to say  _ no, you don’t  _ or  _ you love her, not me _ or  _ how did we get here? _ , but she doesn’t say any of it.

Leah smiles softly, and Sofie can feel the letters against her skin again, the one bit of morse code that she’s learned, dots and dashes and pauses.  _ I-L-Y _ , Leah spells against her hand. 

Raven paces around the roof for another minute, and jumps around enough for her footfalls to be heavy and echoing, but nobody inside the house ever complains. Nicky and Key are too polite to get upset, and Alex, Raven’s uncle, the one who technically owns the house, the one who started the bakery, the one who raised Raven and Nicky, is deaf. 

Leah sits up a little more, shifts her weight off her hand enough to reach up and catch Raven’s wrist to stop her constant moving.

“Sit with us,” Leah says, and Raven takes her seat as Sofie lifts her head off the ground to sit up and lean against Leah’s shoulder.

“You’re going to have to go home soon,” Raven says solemnly.

“Jack can hold down the fort without me for one night,” Leah says. “If you’re willing to let me stay here.”

“Always,” Raven says. “Sof?”

“I’ll text Ale, as long as you give me a ride to the market in the morning,” Sofie says.

Leah leans over, gentle and fluid and sweet, and kisses Sofie softly, mint chapstick and cinnamon dust across their skin. Leah pulls back and looks at her with bright blue eyes that sparkle like the ocean, and Sofie smiles faintly.

“I love you,” Leah tells her softly, moonlight washing over their skin and dancing in their eyes.


End file.
